


Life Plan

by yamtempura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rule 63, Schoolgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmin's life was all planned out and perfect until she made the mistake of crossing the path of a certain couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is another schoolgirl AU because my life just needs more femslash forever. Gomen for this.

Joonmin hid a grin as she watched Kristina's face contort in confusion as she attempted to figure out whether Joonmin’s toe sliding up and down her calf was accidental or not. 

“Of course we can do such a fundraiser, Heesun,” Joonmin smiled brightly at one of the other girls on the council, watching as she blushed prettily and tucked her hair behind her ear. Incredibly sensitive ears as Joonmin had found out when she made out with her behind the bleachers that one time. “It would be such a great opportunity. Can I trust you to organise it?” she said, not breaking eye contact with Heesun, still smiling at the girl, watching as her blush deepened as she nodded, her hair falling in front of her face. Joonmin smiled. She had been appropriately eager, although rather boring. Joonmyun had moved on within the week. It was still rather amusing to come on to her though since she tended to blush mightily when Joonmin so much as looked her way. 

Kris was proving to be a little more obtuse, but that in itself was half the fun. 

“Is there anything else on the agenda, Vice President Wu?” Joonmin turned her smile onto Kristina. Her toe slid up to the top of Kris’ knee highs and she watched as the tall girl’s throat moved as she swallowed. What a cutie. Joonmin could only imagine what she would look like flushed and ruined with her hair in disarray and her limbs askew. 

“No,” Kris replied shortly, her brow furrowed. 

“Then let’s call our meeting adjourned,” Joonmin suggested, shuffling her papers and smacking them into a stack onto her table, putting her feet back onto the floor. “Excellent work today.” 

Kris was up and out like a shot, mumbling something about basketball practise. Joonmin just smiled and tucked her folder into her satchel. 

… 

“She had no idea what she was doing with her mouth, but holy fuck, those pianist fingers are long.” 

Joonmin smiled at her friend around the handle of the spoon in her mouth. “That good huh?” 

Kim Jeongae, known better to everyone as Chen (or Chen-Chen, depending on how cutesy she was feeling that day), scraped the last bit of the parfait out of their shared bowl. “Maybe with a bit of practice. I did get off, but I had to coax her the entire way.” 

Joonmin wrinkled her nose, putting her spoon back into the dish. “I don’t know how you stand it. I get too frustrated if I have to work that hard with so little reward.” 

Chen just laughed, flicking her short hair out of her face. While she normally flat ironed it in the morning, by late afternoon, her natural curl tended to rear its head, especially if she had been engaging in certain extraneous activities. “Joonmin, working extra hard with little reward could be the tagline of your life.” Leaning forward, she gave her friend a lecherous grin. “Such as that vice president of yours. Have you fucked her yet?” 

Joonmin just shook her head. “Still working on it.” 

Chen’s eyebrows shot sky-high and Joonmin’s gaze narrowed at her. She only looked like that when she knew something. “What is it?” she demanded. 

“Nothing,” Chen replied in a sing-song manner. Her grin grew to shit-eating proportions when Joonmin only intensified her look. “Well, maaaaybe I know a little something about your precious VP. Like that I saw her playing tonsil hockey with the new girl.” 

Joonmin’s eyes widened almost comically. “Huang? Really?” 

“Would I lie to you?” 

“In a heartbeat.” Still, a slow smile crept across her mouth. “But this certainly changes things. For the more interesting.” Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her wallet and tossed a few crisp bills onto the table. 

“You know her?” Chen asked conversationally. 

“Not much, other than she’s a prodigy with martial arts and she looks like she could kill you with her stare.” Joonmin shrugged as she rose. “She tends to hang around after our meetings sometimes to wait on Kristina.” 

Chen wiggled her eyebrows and Joonmin laughed. 

“Come on Chen,” she said, putting her arm through the other girl’s and dragging her out of the café back towards her house. “Let’s go work on your English homework.” 

Chen moaned but followed along, intertwining their fingers. “What a foul language. You do need a girlfriend, if it keeps you off my back.” 

Joonmin just laughed again and kissed her temple. “You of all people know that a girlfriend doesn’t fit into the plan.” 

Chen just rolled her eyes. “Right. _The Plan_. Y’know, I still think that’s a load of shit.” 

“Yeah, I know. Don’t care though.” Her smile grew wicked. “It’s still the same as always. English degree. Marriage. Children.” 

Chen raised her fist. “To getting laid,” she toasted in amusement. 

Joonmin raised hers as well. “To the perfect life.” 

… 

Tao squinted suspiciously at the door where Kris was busy with her meetings. It wasn’t that she was jealous, but she was worried. She had heard rumours about the pixie-haired president, and while none of it seemed even possible from the petite, friendly girl who had introduced herself and then proceeded to buy Tao lunch, she couldn’t just dismiss them outright. 

Finally, unable to contain herself any longer, she cracked open the door. Kris was sitting at the table beside Joonmin who was smiling calmly at another girl further down the table, gently twirling her fingers into Kris’ ponytail. As she watched, the fingers made their gentle way down to Kris’ ear, flickering lightly against the cartilage. But that wasn’t what made Tao’s heart beat pick up. It was the gentle droop of Kris’ lower lip, and the slightly hooded look in her eyes that Tao knew only happened when she was slightly turned on. And while she wanted to be mad at Kris for it, there was something about Joonmin’s… innocence that was rather appealing, and it wasn’t as though she was doing anything lascivious. 

Still… this couldn’t stand. 

So after she had greeted Kris with a smile, unable to keep from running her hand down her arm, she turned to Joonmin. “Can I talk to you a minute?” 

Joonmin’s eyes creased into adorable little halfmoons as she smiled. “Of course.” 

They walked off a short ways before Tao turned on her, using her height to loom over the shorter girl. She did note that Joonmin seemed unfazed, her smile unchanging. “What exactly do you want with Kris?” 

Joonmin’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry?” 

Tao scowled. “Don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing.” 

It was like flipping a switch. Suddenly, Joonmin’s grin was a little less innocent, her eyes a little more focused and intense. “Oh? And what is that?” 

“You want into Kris’ skirt.” 

Joonmin’s tongue traced out over her lower lip, raising her eyebrow and shrugging. “Yeah, I do. Or yours.” She leaned in, a small smile curving up her lips. “Or both.” 

Tao’s brain stuttered. _Or both. Or bothorbothorboth_ … 

Joonmin laughed brightly, ghosting her fingertips over base of Tao’s neck. “Think about it.” 

Then she was gone down the hall, a little perky jaunt in her step and Tao was left standing there, her heart beating hard and her underwear suspiciously damp. 

… 

“Joonmin wants to fuck you,” Tao blurted out. 

Kris lifted her head from where she had been suckling on Tao’s breast. “What?” 

Tao shifted her fingers in Kris’ hair. It probably wasn’t the most opportune moment to bring it up, but it had been plaguing her thoughts all afternoon. “Joonmin said she wants to fuck you. _Us_.” 

Kris sighed and dropped a kiss to Tao’s breastbone, sliding her hands down her girlfriend’s waist. “I think you’re missing something.” 

Tao’s breath hitched, her head pressed back into the pillows as Kris’ mouth made its way down her abs to flick her tongue at her belly button. God, she had the sexiest mouth ever. “I didn’t fucking miss the way you looked when she was playing with your hair,” Tao said, her voice gone husky. “You want to fuck her, don’t you?” 

Kris dug her teeth into Tao’s hip and she felt her cunt spasm and slicken even further. 

“I want you to fuck her,” Tao gasped, out, her fingers digging into Kris’ scalp, tugging, needing her mouth on her pussy that very instant. “I want to watch as you make her scream and beg and fucking tremble in your arms.” 

“Is that what you want?” Kris growled, flipping up her skirt and yanking her underwear aside, sliding two fingers roughly into her swollen wet heat, making Tao moan as she sank into the bed, fisting the sheets by her head. “You want me to slide my fingers into her pretty pink pussy?” Tao’s clit was hard and slippery as she ran her thumb over it repeatedly, crooking her fingers up, making Tao _moan_ and _whine_ and roll her hips deliciously. Dropping her mouth to the inside of Tao’s muscular thighs, she scraped her teeth along the tan skin. “You want me to suck her clit into my mouth and let her ride my face until I’m covered in her cum?” 

“Yes,” Tao hissed, pulling the sheets off the corners of Kris’ bed as she arched into her, dragging her fist towards her face. “Yes, _fuck_ , Krissie, _fuck_.” 

“Going to pin her to the bed and shove my tongue so deep into her she’ll fucking choke on it,” Kris continued, feeling Tao’s walls clamp down on her fingers, her thighs tensing around her head, her little breathy cries catching in her throat. Kris couldn’t take the ache in her own cunt any longer and slid her hand down beneath her stomach to rub furiously at her own clit. “Going to make her _cum_ , Tao. _Cum for me_.” 

She slammed a third finger into her, her thumb swiping hard and Tao _keened_ , her back arching off the bed, her toes curling into the bed as she sobbed her release into her sheet-covered fist. Kris followed soon after, smothering her own gasped cries in the twitching muscle of Tao’s thigh. 

Kris pulled her hand out and travelled back Tao’s body, pressing a kiss in between her breasts to collapse on top of her, resting her head on her shoulder. 

Tao hummed softly in satisfaction, wrapping her arms around Kris’ waist and pressing a kiss into her hair. “She has no idea what she is getting into,” she murmured. 

Kris just smiled. 

… 

Tao grinned jauntily as she hung around outside of Joonmin’s class, sucking on a sweet she had managed to smuggle in from outside. 

The bell rang and Tao watched as the girls filed out, Joonmin heading out somewhere in the middle, talking to her friend, another short girl with a kittenish smile. 

“Joonmin,” Tao said, and the girl turned to look at her, her face immediately creasing up into a pleasant smile. “Can we talk?” 

“Tao, of course!” she exclaimed brightly. “Excuse me a moment Chen.” 

The other girl gave Tao a smile that she couldn’t quite decipher but a sense of worry settled into her stomach. Ignoring it, she steered Joonmin into an empty hallway. 

“We’ve agreed to your proposal,” Tao stated calmly, moving her candy from one side of her mouth to the other. 

Joonmin’s eyebrow went up. “I don’t remember proposing,” she stated. 

Tao leaned in, narrowing her gaze on the shorter girl. “You know exactly what I mean. What you said the other day. We’re going to allow it.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes,” Tao replied with a smile that was all teeth. “Kris is going to fuck you so pretty.” 

Joonmin smiled back, her eyes creasing into lovely half-moons. It was adorable to watch Tao trying to take control. Too bad Joonmin could already read her like a book. Her thumb came up to trace along the bottom curve of Tao’s lip, feeling a thrill of utter delight when Tao’s lip fell slightly, the ball of the sucker hitting the back of her teeth with a _click_ , her eyes going dark and hooded. Oo, she was going to be fun. “Alright, just one question.” 

She leaned up on her tiptoes, sliding her fingertips through Tao’s soft black hair, tucking it behind her ear, her lips a whisper breath away from Tao’s. “If Kris is fucking me,” she murmured, tickling her fingertips down the row of piercings in the cartilage, listening to the sharp inhale of breath into her throat, “then who’s going to fuck you?” 

Tao practically _melted_ against her, all that bravado and sneer pooling into need and want in an instant. Joonmin just smiled and stole the sweet out of her mouth as the bell rang overhead. 

“Get to class, Tao,” she said, dropping back onto her flat feet and turning away from her. Heading back down the hallway, she didn’t even pause as she threw her head back to smile back at the other girl. “After all, good girls get _rewards_.” 

… 

Chen shifted her legs more firmly on Tao’s lap, noting as the other girl’s eyes kept darting to the classroom where Kris and Joonmin still hadn’t emerged from their student council meeting, even though everyone else had. Her fingers were tangled in with each other in her lap, trying to appear nonchalant as they sat on the floor of the empty hallway, waiting. 

“She’s pretty much had her life planned since she was four,” Chen said conversationally, grinning at her as a moan filtered through the door, making the other girl’s eyes grow wide. “She’s got this life plan all set out, which university she’s going to go to, what kind of guy she’s going to marry, how many kids she’s going to have – two, by the way – and everything she’s been doing is towards that.” 

There was the low sound of voices, as well as another moan and as Chen watched, a flush spread up Tao’s neck into her cheeks. She grinned. Joonmin really did have a good eye for them. 

“She’s top of her class,” Chen said, pretending to ignore Tao’s discomfort as the sounds from the classroom became rather… noisier. “President of the student council, member of the golf club… I could go on.” 

Tao’s lower lip slid between her teeth, her eyes locked on the door. Chen could tell that Tao wasn’t even aware that she was holding the bottom of her own shirt in a death grip, her knuckles white, trying not to fidget and failing. 

A harsh bitten off cry echoed in the room and Tao’s mouth fell open as she _moaned_ , her eyes fluttering closed and her head tilting back against the wall. She looked needy and flushed and if Chen wasn’t about a thousand percent sure Joonmin would coldly murder her, she probably would have taken her herself right there in the hall. 

Chen just smiled. Too bad they were also about to learn that Joonmin always had a plan. 

… 

Tao’s breath caught in her throat as Kris pushed her onto the bed, pulling her down with her, her lips locked onto Kris’ throat, biting and nipping and smiling. Kris smiled down at the other girl, loving the way she licked her lips right before Kris nibbled on them, her tongue sliding out to flicker along her lips teasingly. 

Tao moaned, opening those pretty lips of her to allow Kris in, her hands busy undoing buttons and pushing her shirt off to expose her functional nude bra. Their skirts had disappeared into a pile long ago, leaving them clad in only underwear. 

“How boring, Kristina,” Joonmin chuckled in amusement from where she was sitting beside them on the bed, sliding a finger underneath the band of Kristina’s bra, snapping it against her back before sliding down to tickle the hairs on Kris’ lower back. 

Kris gasped into Tao’s mouth, her hips canting downward, and Tao’s eyes widened in surprise. In response though, her arms wrapped around Kris’ neck, pulling her in deeper as Joonmin’s hand slid over Kris’ ass. 

“Hey,” Kris protested slightly but then it was lost in a moan as Joonmin slid her slim fingers down Kris’ cunt outside her underwear. 

“Do you know how sweetly she moaned for me?” Joonmin crooned as her lips made a gentle open mouthed kiss to Kris’ back, her fingers gently stroking Kris’ increasingly dampening underwear until Kris’ hips were rocking back into her hands. “She’s so beautiful, so strong.” 

Tao’s mouth was open, her gaze entirely focused on the pleasured pucker of Kris’ eyebrows, her breath quickening. 

“I love her face when she cums.” Joonmin’s fingers slid underneath the fabric to drag over her damp swollen skin instead. “Show me what you can do, Tao,” Joonmin whispered over Kris’ shoulder, kissing the back of Kris’ neck and down the curve of her spine, pulling out her hair with the hand not sliding deep into her flesh so that the golden strands fell down around her face. 

Tao smiled, and unclipped Kris’ bra. 

… 

“Joonmiiiin, I’m huuuungry,” Tao whined, draping herself against Joonmin’s back. 

Joonmin smiled, crinkling her nose at how adorable Tao was when she was pouting. “And Kris can’t feed you?” 

“I can’t afford to keep up to her stomach,” Kris said dryly from where she was writing out her math homework across the table. 

Joonmin laughed and tugged at Tao’s hair. “Go grab me the phone then; we can order something in.” 

She couldn’t even begin to understand the warmth that bloomed in her chest when Tao let out a happy whoop and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She’d figure that out later. 

… 

“You’re getting in pretty deep,” Chen said with a smile, pointing her spoon accusingly at Joonmin. 

She shrugged, swallowing her own bite of ice cream. “They’re fun. I will admit, two is nicer than one. Keeps things interesting.” 

Chen smiled that smile that she didn’t like, the smile that said she knew more than Joonmin, and Joonmin scowled, turning the subject. “So what was your mark on your last essay?” 

“Jooooonmiiiiiin,” Chen whined. 

… 

Kris couldn’t help but watch, tugging against the silk that held her tied to Joonmin’s huge four-poster bed as Joonmin slid the purple strap-on deep into Tao’s cunt, the gentle yet firm snap of her hips accented by the flow of Tao’s curtain of black hair around her face as she braced herself on her hands just outside of Kris’ reach. Loud, breathless moans were issuing unchecked from her mouth as Joonmin fucked her. 

“She swallows up my cock so beautifully,” Joonmin said with a smile, holding her hips with one hand while sliding the other underneath Tao’s flat stomach, molding her hips into her so she could take her deeper, harder. Kris moaned, writhing on the bed, looking for friction against the sheets to ease the ache in her own cunt. 

Joonmin ran her lips over the bottom of Tao’s neck. “Look at her. Look at how much Kris wants you.” She sunk her teeth lightly into the top of Tao’s ear, causing a loud groan to bubble out of Tao’s throat. Kris felt it reverberate down her spine, feeling her own slick wetness begin to dampen the sheet underneath her. 

Joonmin switched angles and began to thrust harder, the slap of her skin against Tao’s muffled only slightly by the leather of the harness. “Tell her how good you feel.” 

“Fuck Krissie,” Tao moaned out, breathless, her dark eyes flicking up into Kris’, making her cunt _ache_ to have her. “So good. Fuck, I feel so good. Oh fuck I’m going to cum. She’s going to –ugh! – make me cum. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” 

“Go on, cum for us Taozi,” Joonmin murmured. 

Tao’s hands clawed into the bedspread as she let go, throwing her head up and back, working her hips against Joonmin’s cock almost frantically, chasing her release, until finally she let out a choked-out cry, her hips shuddering. 

Kris panted along with her, rutting helplessly against the bed, wanting to taste her orgasm, hating that it wasn’t hers, loving that her Tao felt so good. 

Tao gasped as she came down, her head hanging back down in between her biceps. Joonmin didn’t change pace even when Tao eventually reached back to stop her, far too sensitive to continue. 

“Hey,” Tao murmured, her voice catching, rough with her recent orgasm, her arms shaking. “What…” 

Joonmin just grabbed her hand and gently twisted it behind her, driving her face down into the mattress. Tao gave a shaky gasp before moaning loudly. 

“For shame, Kristina,” Joonmin said, looking at her with a sly grin, only the sweat dampening the hair of her temples giving away how hard she was working. “You have never given your girlfriend a multiple orgasm?” Her fingers reached down and began dancing over Tao’s clit, reducing Tao’s protests into loud, broken cries, muffled into the comforter as she was forced back up far rougher and quicker than before. 

“Oh – ah! – fuck, Joonm – hah! Oh fuck, please – _fuck!!_ ” 

When Tao screamed out a second time, Kris’ head hit the headboard as her own cunt spasmed, helpless to stop her own orgasm from flooding through her as well. 

… 

“You spent the night at their house?” Chen laughed as she brought her a change of uniform. “You’re slipping fast.” 

“Shut up,” Joonmin said from inside the bathroom stall of the gym changeroom, stripping out of her wrinkled blouse and into the nicely creased one. “It was a mistake.” 

Still, she couldn’t help but remember how it felt to wake up with her face pressed into the soft skin of Kris’ broad back, Tao’s naked limbs twined around her like she was claiming her for keeps. 

Joonmin’s resolve hardened. She wasn’t in too deep. She wasn’t. 

… 

“Do you like that, Mina?” Joonmin asked, sliding her finger over the lower lip of the girl in front of her. 

“Mmhmm,” she whimpered, closing her eyes, and Joonmin shook away the feeling of wrongness that came from the fact that her answer was a whimper, not a declaration of want. She pressed down harder, but instead of melting or meeting, the girl just trembled, and when she brushed her lips over the corner of her mouth, there was no give or pull. The girl was just… there. 

Joonmin hissed as she pulled back. “Maybe next time then,” she murmured, giving her lip a final swipe as she tried to save face before turning and pretending she wasn’t fleeing away. 

… 

“Y’know, you really are doing quite well at this Yunho,” Joonmin said with a smile at the other girl, her hip propped against her desk during English tutorial. “I’m not even sure why you’re in this class.” 

Yunho smiled, pleased. “You are too kind to me.” 

Joonmin shook her head. She felt the heat of a stare at her and turned her head slightly to see another tall girl in the hallway, glaring daggers straight into Joonmin’s face. For some reason, it made her feel better. She turned back to Yunho, all aggressive confidence and easy-going nature. “I am serious. Maybe you could help me a little with this tutorial. Y’know, co-teach? You can always come over to my place and we can work on a lesson plan.” 

Yunho’s smile didn’t drop, but she shook her head. “I am intensely flattered that you think so highly of me. However, I’m already studying with Changmin, so I’m not sure how much time I will have to help you out.” 

Joonmin was surprised, but more than being surprised at being turned down, she was surprised by how much she really wasn’t disappointed at all. 

“Come on, Yunho,” the girl said, coming into the classroom. Yunho’s face brightened immediately as she rose to greet her. 

Joonmin didn’t even care when Changmin slid a hand over Yunho’s ass possessively. 

… 

Joonmin sank down on her bed, the letter from her university clenched in her hand, her other hand shaking as she pressed it to her lips, feeling as though she were about to faint. She couldn’t even believe what was happening. 

_We regret to inform you… We regret to inform you… We regret to inform you…_

Throwing the paper into a crumpled ball in the corner, she grabbed her phone and sent out a text to Chen. 

_My life is over. Phone me._

There was no response for several minutes, so Joonmin phoned her instead, then growled when it rung into voicemail. 

“You’d better be getting the fucking of your life, slut, to be ignoring me,” Joonmin spat, hanging up and wiping the back of her hand hard against her eyes. 

Pressing her lips together into a thin line, she fired off another text. There was only one thing she wanted at that moment. 

_My house, now. Bring Tao. I’m going to fuck you both into next week._

… 

Joonmin sat on her bed, her back rigid, barely holding herself together when Kris and Tao finally walked in. 

“Undress,” she commanded, standing up, and was horrified to hear her voice quaver slightly. 

Kris obviously heard it to, for she just looked at her sharply. “Are you okay?” 

“Of course,” Joonmin snapped, feeling less and less in control as things continued. She needed something to hold onto. She needed something concrete, something she knew, something she could _control_. “Now –” 

She couldn’t even finish her sentence before Tao had gathered her up against her body, holding her tightly. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly, kindly, stroking her fingers gently through Joonmin’s short hair and something in Joonmin’s chest broke. 

Unable to stop it, her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face into Tao’s warm shirt. She felt Kris’ arms awkwardly come around them both and all she could do was try and hold on as ugly, awful sobs ripped their way out of her chest as she watched everything she had carefully built come crashing down on her. 

… 

“I’m so, so sorry,” Chen apologised, holding onto Joonmin’s hand, intertwining her fingers as they sat in their café over their hot drinks. “I should have been there.” 

“It’s okay,” Joonmin replied, pressing a kiss to their hands. “I know you would have if you had known. Besides, it kinda is… okay now.” 

Chen raised her eyebrows. “Really? What about _The Plan_?” 

Joonmin sniffed and raised her nose into the air. “Well, I am not going to put my hard work to waste. They were idiots not to accept me, so I’m going to go get rich and powerful and fucking _rub it in their faces_ that I could have been an alumni.” She paused. “Besides… I am… considering another change to the original plan anyway.” 

Chen grinned. “Oh ho ho. Let me guess. These changes are tall and athletic and gorgeous?” 

Joonmin just smiled and lifted her hot chocolate to her lips. 


End file.
